Lost in the Soul
by No Pein No Game
Summary: When I get killed, the Souls seem to have another plan. They need me to fufill my destiny. OC and a lot of the girls.
1. Chapter 1

So here I am, waiting to face my destiny at the top of the tower. The Kami are waiting for me to free them on the other side of the tower, in the grasp of my enemy. I just have to beat him to free the ones who sent me to this world.

But, of course, this makes no sense. Let me start from the beginning, when I was in my world…

…

I was in a bar in the center of New York City one night, more specifically, the bathroom. My girlfriend had dumped me the night before, and so then, I went to the bar to drink my problems away, of course. That wasn't the best of ideas, because I can't hold my liquor at all. So after a shot of tequila, I had to go to the bathroom to throw up. Now, I was getting ready to leave, making sure I looked at least decent to walk home.

I looked at my face in the mirror, the cold orbs staring back. I have crystal blue eyes, spiky blond hair, light bags around my eyes, and slightly pale skin. I left the bathroom and went out of the bar.

I turned at the corner and went down the streets. I turned down into an alley, as it leads to the back of my building. Of course, walking into an alley in the middle of the night in the middle of a high-crime area isn't the smartest idea. I heard footsteps behind me and a shout.

"Hey, you, give me your money!" a voice said behind me. I turned around and looked at the guy behind me. He wasn't threatening, except for a solitary knife in his hand. It wasn't anything special, just an average knife a person could buy. He thrust the knife into my face, but I wasn't scared. I simply laughed and twisted his arm, and he let go of the knife. I then punched him in the face and he fell to the ground. I took the knife and turned around, and came face to face with a group of five big guys.

It appeared that the guy was one of theirs. The one in front held a gun out at my face. I think I managed to hit him in the stomach before he shot me. Then, that's when the two Kami intervened. Soul Edge and Soul Calibur appeared in front of my body, the enemy swords working together. They slashed through the air, obliterating the people with blasts of crystal and fire.

Then, the two swords began to quiver then turned into human forms. Soul Calibur had crystal blue eyes, a blue silk dress, and long blonde hair. In her hand was the holy blade. On the other hand, Soul Edge had fiery red and black hair, blood red eyes, and had dark blue armor on. His stomach was gone, instead being replaced by an orb of purple and red energy. In his hand was the evil sword, the single eye glowing blue and red. The two picked up my body with their swords and the energy swept through my body, giving me back life. I heard a single whisper before they took me to the Soul world. "Complete your destiny, come and save us."


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up at the side of a narrow path in a set of woods. My clothes had changed; they were brown leather shorts and a brown tunic. I shakily stood up and felt a weight at my side. I looked down and saw a set of Kama and a pouch of shurikens, senbons, and other throwing weapons. I took one out and experimentally threw it at a tree. It hit dead center on the tree and sunk six inches deep. I pulled it out of the tree and pulled out the Kama. I also used them perfectly. _So somehow, I can use ancient ninja weapons perfectly, how special. _I thought.

I hid the weapons away and went on to the path. I followed it out of the woods and came to a large metal gate. It was open, and I stepped in. I saw a group of guys enter a small building, and I figured I should follow them for information. I stepped in after them and was greeted by an array of smells. There was the heavy scent of alcohol and the mouth-watering smell of roast meat. The guys I saw gathered at a table and a tall woman came over to them. I went over to a table near them and sat down. She passed by me without a glance. The guys looked at me and one of them pulled out a deck of cards. They didn't look like what in was used to, but I could tell that they were the same.

"You wanna gamble?" the guy asked. I felt around in my pocket and felt some coins. I took a quick look and saw twenty golden coins.

"Sure, I'll play," I said. I had learned how to play poker, so I was hoping this was the same. And who knows, maybe I'll figure out where I was. I got up and hopped over to an empty seat at the table.

"Wench, bring him a drink!" one of the other guys said. He had sturdy pants, no shirt, and a tattoo around his wrist. "I'm Yun-Seong, by the way. If you need anything, just ask me," he said.

The wench brought the rounds for all of them, and added a tankard of dark ale for me. They all looked at me momentarily, so I took a coin and tossed it to her. She caught it out of the air and winked at me. I blushed slightly. "Well, let's get this started." The guy took the deck of card and began to shuffle it quickly. He then dealt it out around the table and signaling to Yun-Seong to start.

An hour later, and we were still playing. It seemed I was reasonably good, and I wasn't losing. I wasn't winning either, but I was doing well. I had carefully avoided that much alcohol, tipping the wench to not bring me drinks.

She had been over at another table and dropped me a note on the previous round of drinks. It said, it doesn't seem that you're from around here, if you want, I could show you around later. I looked at the woman that had sent me the note.

She wore a white and red kimono. Pink blossoms separated the white from red. She had a purple sash and had purple wrappings around her torso. She had a purple tie in her blonde hair that kept the hair out of her blue eyes. At her side was an oriental umbrella with red and white blossoms and a purple shaft. She had traditional sandals and a tattoo on her shoulder of a kitsune. It was ruddy oarnge with pink blossoms and black wavy lines. She winked at me and I blushed.

I placed something down on the table and put in a few gold coins. Yun-Seong put in all of his gold, and the others put in a lot as well. We revealed our hands, and Yun-Seong had a Full House. "Ha! I win!" he shouted in a drunken haze.

I put down my hand and he went from smiles to anger. "Royal Flush," I said quietly. I pulled in the money and put it in a pouch the wench had given me earlier, seeing my winnings. I then stood up as Yun-Seong balled his fists and stood up as well. The guys also stood up, and the girl who gave me the note did as well.

"I'm gonna tear you limb from limb," he said acidly. He then pinched his fist and tried to hit me square in the jaw. I side stepped and hit his friends with my hands. The girl went over to the door and motioned me to come over. I was about to when a sword came down in front of me. Yun-Seong appeared to have a sword on him, as he had a tight grasp around the hilt. I moved out of the way and hit him in the elbow with three quick jabs. He lost control of the sword and it fell to the ground. I then jabbed him in the shoulde3r and hips and he fell to the ground.

I ran out of the door and followed the woman to the edge of town. "Hi, I'm Setsuka, I'll take you to a safe place, follow me," she said.

"Thanks. I'm Ven, by the way." I looked down at my shirt and saw it torn, probably snagged on a table in the tavern.

"Well, this probably isn't the best way to meet the people her, but we are different. We have some clothes that could probably fit you." She looked at the torn shirt and said, "And maybe, you won't need a shirt…" Her voice was soft as they came to a large rock. She jumped on top of it and came to a tree. She put her hand to the tree, and it went straight through. "Welcome to the Den!"


	3. Chapter 3

Setsuka led me into the Den. It was actually quite nice. There was a main room with a simple woven carpet, a couch, and a wooden rack. There was a hallway behind it that led off to darkened rooms.

"It looks like the others aren't back, so you can follow me to my room, or you can stay here. The others should be back soon."

"I'll come with; you said you have some clothes?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry, I forgot. Come with me, it's in the room at the end of the hallway." She led me through the hallway and pointed me to the room. She opened her room and I glanced in. There was a futon, as well as a large screen. Other than that, it was mostly clear. She closed the bamboo door behind her and I went to the wooden door at the end of the hallway. I stepped inside and found a dresser. I opened it up and found a pair of red pants. They had a golden dragon on the side of it. I took of the shorts and pulled on the pants and found a black belt. I put it on. It clipped in the front with a golden buckle. I took off my short and saw a set of tattoos that were not there in New York. I found a mirror and checked it out. There was one on my right shoulder that looked like an intricately woven braid that spiraled. On my chest was a dragon tattoo. I also noticed that I had gained some muscle and was pretty good-looking. I didn't bother for a shirt and took a hold of my weapons and pouch.

I then left the room and went to the main room. Standing there was Setsuka, as well as five other girls. The first had pinkish eyes and black hair with purple in the front. She had a black jester hat with golden tails and skulls in the front. She had skeletal gauntlets on her arms. She had dark purple shoulder pieces with a green and pink top. It was cut down the middle and attached to the back with pieces of fabric. She had a dark purple skirt with frilly pink bottom. On her legs were long purple stockings and green jester shoes with a pink tip.

The second had red-pink eyes and curly black-red hair. They were separated in two pigtails by roses. She wore skull earrings and a lace choker with a rose in it. She wore a white top fur at the top and pink lace down the front. Her skirt was white and she had pink stockings with white boots.

The third had silver and grey hair and silver eyes. She had a red bow in her hair and had on a silver top. Her legs were silver and she wore metal wiring in the shape of a large dress. The back had red fabric on the inside. She seemed like a mysterious doll, and when I saw the gears in her, I realized she was an iron maiden.

The fourth and final girl had silver hair and blue eyes. She had blood red lips and a black choker with a large ruby in the front. She had a bikini like outfit on, but it was much thinner. She also had purple boots and gauntlets.

"Ven, this is Tira, Amy, Ashlotte, and Ivy," Setsuka said, pointing at each of the girls.

I merely gasped at the five girls I would be living with. They were all incredibly beautiful, and as I looked at the now full weapons rack, dangerous. "Hi," I merely said.


End file.
